The Day of Valentine
by The Bard2
Summary: Dawn decides Willow and Tara need to sit down and talk. (set after the break-up in season 6)


Title - The Day of Valentine  
  
Author - The Sorcerer Bard (thesorcererbard@I-am-the-key.com)  
  
Pairing - Willow/Tara  
  
Disclaimer - What I don't own. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and everything related to them. What I do own. Everything not owned by the above mentioned people / companies is owned by me but you may use any of it as long as you give me credit.  
  
Authors Note - Okay it should be noted that I have yet to see any of season 6. I do however know some of the things that happen e.g. the Willow/Tara break-up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Day of Valentine  
  
"Willow when are you gonna make up with Tara?" Buffy asked her best friend.  
  
"Buffy you know it's not that easy." the redheaded witch answered.  
  
"Why isn't it?" Dawn asked.  
  
They were all sitting in the lounge of the Summers residence, the TV was on but no-one seemed to be watching it. Buffy and Willow were seated on the couch, while Dawn was seated on the floor so it was easier for Buffy to do her hair.  
  
"It's complicated Dawny." Willow answered.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked turning her head towards Willow, "If you love her then why is it complicated."  
  
"You started this topic." Willow said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Love is complicated Dawn." Buffy said trying to find the words to explain it to her sister, "Even if two people love each other, there is a chance that they aren't meant to be together."  
  
"I know that Buffy." Dawn said in an exasperated voice, "I'm not a baby."  
  
"Then why ask the question?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because you two *are* meant to be together." Dawn said.  
  
"You know I think she's right." Buffy told the redhead.  
  
"I-I don't know." Willow looked a little sad.  
  
"I do." Dawn said getting up and walking over to the phone.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Phoning Tara." Dawn said as she punched in the number.  
  
"Hi Tara?"  
  
"Can you come over here tonight?"  
  
"Okay see you then." Dawn said hanging up the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Willow asked again.  
  
"You two are going to sit down tonight and work through your problems." Dawn said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Dawn when did you become so insightful?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh she's been like that for a while now." Buffy said with a smile at her sister.  
  
"Come on Willow, We're going to pick out something to wear." Dawn said pulling Willow to her feet and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Okay Dinner's ready on the table, Tara will be her in a few minutes." Buffy said as she got her coat, "And we'll be at the magic shop."  
  
"Have fun." Dawn said as she headed out the door followed by Buffy.  
  
"Um okay." Willow said nervously turning away from the door.  
  
"Hey." came a semi-timid voice from the doorway a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey." Willow said turning to face her ex.  
  
"I saw Buffy and Dawny, they said we were to talk." Tara said with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
"Dawn's become a smart young...um...." Willow said.  
  
"Pain in the rear?" Tara suggested with a smile.  
  
"Yea, that's it exactly." Willow said with a laugh.  
  
"They said that dinner was on the table?" Tara said as she came into the house.  
  
"Yea come on." Willow said taking Tara by the arm and leading her to the dinning room.  
  
Spread out on the table was a lovely spread of Chinese food and not a shrimp in sight.  
  
"Wow, they went to a lot of trouble." Tara said as she took her seat.  
  
"Yea they did." Willow said taking her seat, "I-I've got to t-tell you s- something."  
  
"W-what?" Tara asked, she could sense something big coming.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry." Willow said hanging her head.  
  
"I-I know." Tara told her.  
  
They spent the rest of the meal talking and reconnecting. They found that they still loved each other, in fact they found that the old saying was quite correct, distance makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
An hour later they had finished talking and eating.  
  
"Are we okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea." Tara answered as they were putting the plates in the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly the stereo began playing romantic music.  
  
"Dawn?" Tara asked looking at Willow.  
  
"She planned everything." Willow said as she pulled Tara to her.  
  
Together they began to dance and within seconds they were floating a foot or two off the ground.  
  
"Do you know what today is?" Tara whispered into Willow's ear.  
  
"No. What day is it?" Willow whispered back.  
  
"It's valentines day." Tara whispered as she pulled back and planted a passionate kiss on Willow's lips.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
